


Mallow Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Mallow Farting

"Peeyew! I'm really stinking it up!" Mallow giggled as she could smell her stinky farts, of which were deep pitched and bassy as she was ripping an enormous amount of flatulence in the Lush Jungle, having a large brown stain on the back of her fart filled overalls. "Goodness, it's a good thing I love to get messy, because I sure made quite the baked brownies in my dirty undies! Golly am I smelly!"

Mallow had always enjoyed the relieving sensation of farting, but she would often scare away others due to how effective her flatulence was. She didn't seem to mind that much, as she enjoyed taking in her own smelly gas, but sometimes she did wish she had others to partake in her stinky release, as while she had fun letting loose whenever she was full and content from the meal she had crafted by her own hands, the farting from whence it turned into was the end result, and she especially loved smelling and feeling the aftereffects of her delicious meal.


End file.
